matchedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ky Markham
Ky Markham is an Aberration that was adopted by the Markham family in the same borough as Cassia Reyes because their son had been killed by an escapee Anomaly (Later in Reached we find out that Ky's cousin Matthew actually vanished to the Otherlands.). Ky is intelligent and mysterious, holding the secrets of his past close to his heart. He knows that when "someone knows your story they know you. And they can hurt you" (Condie 281). In the first book, Cassia grows a liking to Ky, in which she tries to abandon. She knows that since she was Matched to Xander Carrow, she cannot love someone else. Or can she? Description Ky is described as very good-looking and has a very gentle and calm personality. He smiles very little but is a kind person. He has black hair, darker skin tone and dark, deep blue eyes. Ky also struggles with his past life, which was taken forcefully from him by the Society. His previous last name was Finnow, Ky Finnow but when adopted by the Markham family his last name was changed to Markham, Ky Markham. Past Ky had a hard past. He grew up in the outer provinces where it is a lot harder to survive. His father got his family sent to the Outer Provinces and reclassified. Ky's father, Sione, wanted to help the rising and in result got the village killed. Ky was safe because he did not join the Rising. He ran to the Carving where the farmers live as Anomalies, as his father once told him to do if anything happened to him or the village. His mother and father were killed in the explosion. Before he got there an Official caught him and took him to the province of Oria. Ky hates the Rising because he thinks that it was what changed his life. His father wanted to be the Pilot and tried to lead a rebellion, but it caused the entire village to die. Later, he changes his mind and decides to go with Indie and Cassia to find the Rising. When he gets there, he goes through an interrogation and is assigned to be a pilot, and he gets separated from Cassia again because she is assigned to help the Rising from within the Society at Central. They meet again when the Pilot needs their help finding a cure for a a diease called the Plague which had mutated and was getting out of hand. However, then Ky contracts the illness. During his illness he sees Indie. The two are in an ocean together, but Indie swims away and leaves him behind. When he is cured, he finds out that Indie has died. Love interests Cassia Reyes Ky had always had an interest in 17-year old Cassia Reyes since he was a young boy, when they were thirteen and Cassia helped Bram get over his fears. The time they first met was at the public swimming pool, where he noticed her bright smile. Since the Match Banquet, however, Ky had found more of an interest in her and was her main love interest even though Cassia was Matched to Xander. The two met on a hill where they did hiking together. Hidden among the trees Ky told Cassia his past on napkins, taught her how to write, and whispered poems to her. Despite knowing their relationship can not last forever the two hold on to the words of Dylan's Thomas's poem "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night". Trivia *He knows how to write, printing and cursive. *He was entered into the Matching Pool as part of an experiment as the Society tells him. Later, Cassia remembers the "Red Garden Day" and finds out she entered him without knowing. *He is an Aberration. *He is immune to the red tablet. *He is jealous of Xander in Matched and Crossed. *His mother drew using a paintbrush and water. *His father was a friend of the farmers or "Anomalies" who taught him how to write. Then taught Ky how to write. *His father wanted to start the rebellion. *His father taught him to wire. *Patrick Markham taught him to sort. *Cassia taught him to live again. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Matched Characters Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Browse